


ART: Iconic Victory, Covalent Destiny

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Cover design artwork for the fic "Iconic Victory, Covalent Destiny" by StarLove18. Done in Photoshop.





	ART: Iconic Victory, Covalent Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ionic Victory, Covalent Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749565) by [StarLove18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18). 



> Done for WIPBigBang 2018.

Media: Photoshop  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor make profit from it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/29239665197/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
